Ichibichan
by James Masters
Summary: not good at summeries but this story will be a NarutoxfemGarra
1. Chapter 1

this story Idea was adopted from crazyfoxdemon

Summry After Gaara is beaten by Naruto during the Chunin Exams, she starts to fall in love with our favorite blond jinchuriku. Having not felt love since the death of Yashamaru, she has no idea how to deal with being in love or how to act. Confused about these new feelings, she decides to just keep quiet. Unfortunately or fortunatly (depending how you look at it) all these new feeling come to bear after she helps out during the Sasuke retrieval mission. Also no one knows that Gaara is a girl. NarutoXFem. Gaara.

Prologue

Flashback pov Garra

'why is he coming twords me why is he coming closer to snuff me out?' Where some of the thoughts running threw Garra's mind 'or did he see past my henge and is going to do unspeakable things?' "Why are you still coming after me?" "he" asked.

"To protect those who are precious to me." Naruto responded My eyes widened considerably at this phrase 'how could he protect them when they were almost out of chakra it was impossible and yet he still kept coming after me with a kunie knife drawn ready to do the fatal blow. As he got closer, I started to relax more and more feeling death as a welcome start once and for all. This was my end and yet the strike did not come. He was just looking at me with a hint of sadness in his eyes almost like he could sympathise with me. 'What is this asking in my heart I feel. Is this love.' "he" thought. So many thoughts about that day are still running threw my mind like 'Can I trust him' or 'will he love me back and show me a love that I never knew.' 'What will he think of me when my henge does disperse will he think of me as a freak?' I hope he will love me no mater what.

End Flashback

'Today I will be at your bedside in the hospital or at your home.' Thought "garra" as "he" lifted Naruto out of the lake and returned home.

Sorry this chapter was so short but its just the prologue and next chapter the story line will take place


	2. Chapter 2

this story Idea was adopted from crazyfoxdemon

Summry After Gaara is beaten by Naruto during the Chunin Exams, she starts to fall in love with our favorite blond jinchuriku. Having not felt love since the death of Yashamaru, she has no idea how to deal with being in love or how to act. Confused about these new feelings, she decides to just keep quiet. Unfortunately or fortunatly (depending how you look at it) all these new feeling come to bear after she helps out during the Sasuke retrieval mission. Also no one knows that Gaara is a girl. NarutoXFem. Gaara.

It had been some time after "Garra" took Naruto to the hospital and "he" had dropped his henge for once in her lifetime. It had been ages since the red haired bombshell had made an appearance. She had long luscious red hair an hourglass figure and a pair of b cups. She started to snuggle up next to him and she fell asleep. She was jolted in her sleep by a scream and realised one thing Naruto must have seen her with him and snuggling up to him none the less. She stired next to him brushing up against him "accidentally" feeling hm down there. She found out one thing that he was hung like a horse. "Garra" smiled once again as she reintroduced herself as Rose instead of Garra. She told him that the only reason why she hid as a boy because it was actually eraser as a dude. No messy period to deal with or perverts checking you out at the hot springs. Naruto laughed at that and she carried on explaining how the Shikaku usually did not care for her so forth and so on.

Later same room

It was almost dark already as Rose had got done telling her tale and she was crying right at the moment so he pulled her into an embrace and did not let go while they slep together Rose crying on his shoulder and Naruto finally sharing a warm embrace.

The next morning started off rather peacefully except when Tamari burst into the room looking for her little brother. She found a red haired bombshell with a sana headband on her forehead. There weren't to many red heads in Sana and all of the ones she knew of where a lot older than her so she instantly griped the back of her fan ready to strike. Surprisingly to her sand came up to defend the two sleepers so she did what anyone would do in her place she shrieked to the high heavens. Waking up to a screech was not the most pleasurable thing to wake up to and Naruto went instantly into attack mode looking for any hostel people cough villagers cough. Naruto shook Rose up and she had to explain why she was hiding as a he to her older sister. Tarari left rather quickly after that conversation and it would be better for Roze's health if she was marked down as Killed in Action from a renegade Uchiha's chidori. Rose looked at Naruto assross from the bed and started to ask him "Naruto-kun what is this feeling in my heart it feels like it is breaking apart?" (Hey I'm a poet lol)

"Rose-can it is called love it seems as if you have fallen in love with me and the real me to instead of that mask Hinata fell for."

"Love why and how would I be in love I never felt this way before?"

"I take it you are in the same boat as me not accepted by the village and forsaken by the ones you care for the most so for me I will request Baa-chan to replace Sakura for you in my team. Me and you are the same so it would have been bound to happen from what Ero-sennin says if we were met to be be would have been born this way so our paths could meat. But he usually says that to wemen he wants to get into."

Rose embraced Naruto and for the first time in a long time she felt love.

Sorry for another short chapter but it was all I could think of.


	3. Chapter 3

this story Idea was adopted from crazyfoxdemon

Summry

After Gaara is beaten by Naruto during the Chunin Exams, she starts to fall in love with our favorite blond jinchuriku. Having not felt love since the death of Yashamaru, she has no idea how to deal with being in love or how to act. Confused about these new feelings, she decides to just keep quiet. Unfortanatly or fortunatly (depending how you look at it) all these new feeling come to bear after she helps out during the Sasuke retrieval mission. Also no one knows that Gaara is a girl. NarutoXFem. Gaara.

Naruto knew as they departed from each other from that warm enbrace they both knew they were in love with each other. That warm feeling prelevated threw the both of them the feeling of love. Shakaku was a little confused at the moment he couldn't protect her and she did not want to kill him. He was at a lose. (who wouldn't be in this situation). Naruto asked his dearly beloved Rose "Rose-chan will you go out with me?"

The following statement was a loud fan girl shreek that prelevated threw out the elemental nations. The sound wanted that jutsu, and Iwa was getting ready to battle. "Rose-chan never do that again or I'll use your own sand against you."

Rose looked at him smugly and just asked "how in the world will you do that one Naruto-kun?" Naruto looked at her and his eyes were saying my little secret that you should know. "Becides Naruto-kun it looks as if you are fully healed so me and you should go on a mission together."

"That would be nice Rose-chan as long as you don't bring any toys." Rose blushed a little bit just about saying that she had some of those toys. Rose was first embarrassed that he would even get it right on her dirty little secret then she made an anti-pervert jutsu with her sand making a fist. Naruto was the first of many victims of this infamous jutsu. The feeling of anger was short lived when she realized she punched her boyfriend. Following a thin line of sand she quickly found him in a ditch with a near broken jaw that was quickly being repaired to perfection. Needless to say that some jutsu scrolls were reported missing later that day only to be found the next day. "Now was that nice Rose-chan but it did not feel to good. Nice anti-pervert jutsu anyways. I think I'll use it. Besides, I needed a secluded place for this question."

"Nuruto-kun just tell me now what does it partake to anyways."

A serious look came onto Naruto's normally happy face. "Abuse," A look of shock went threw Rose's face "When I was in the academy I noticed a red mark on Hinat's face every day in the shape of a hand. Skipping ahead to the chuunin exams, I know you have this to so don't lie to me. Did you see Neji hit Hinata's arms with his chakra at any point?"

Rose looked threw her memories and did not see any clear indication of this and was shocked beyond belief that someone would do that to such a kind girl. First a look sympathy went threw her face then nothing but pure rage went threw her face. Righteous furry pure rage with intent to kill whoever that bastard was. Rose was then absolutely confused at that point of what to do to whoever he or she was. Was there a way to get her out of that situation or will that person keep following her. Both Naruto and Rose, had the same thoughts. They both hoped that it was not her own father.

"Naruto-kun I understand your concern but how can we help her it is clearly obvious it is a member of her clan they could just say that it was apart of there clan training." Naruto just smiled at her clueless look and just responded with only two words "Sand eye."

Rose looked at him then blinked sharer genius as long as it was in their blind spot and could see and hear what was going on. Seting up with a recording system to the Hokage's office they could stop this abuse no matter who it was.

Yata another chapter is done how did you like this turn of events? From what I was told this is a very rare pairing. This chapter is longer than my last yay


End file.
